


Sharing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Hobbies, M/M, Romance, Sharing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo share with each other the things they enjoy doing, and they’re both benefiting from the experience.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 569: Indulge / Deny at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee can never deny his baby anything; he’s in that deep. If Ryo wants to go somewhere, do something, try some new activity, Dee can’t help but indulge him. Whatever Ryo wants to do is fine with Dee, even when it’s something that wouldn’t normally interest him.

He’s gone boating with his partner and loved it, likewise white-water kayaking, and skiing. Horseback riding is growing on him although being saddle sore is less fun. Cycling can be great too as long as they don’t overdo it. They made that mistake once and suffered for days because of it, their legs aching so badly it felt like they might fall off and their asses so sore they could hardly sit down. It had put a crimp in their love life too since there was no comfortable position for either of them.

Archery had been a laugh, with Dee proving far better at it than his lover, and through Ryo, Dee has become proficient at ice skating, scuba diving, karate, judo, and flying a kite. He still isn’t crazy keen about camping, but he goes anyway because Ryo loves the outdoors even if Dee’s preference is for the comforts of civilisation, such as electric lights, indoor plumbing, and air conditioning. It’s worth enduring the lack of such amenities because Ryo is much less inhibited when it comes to sex if they’re miles away from anyone else and nobody’s likely to overhear them. If that makes Dee seem a little shallow, well, so what? Surely whatever helps Ryo get more enjoyment out of sex can’t be bad.

Dee even supported and helped his lover while he was training for the New York marathon, sometimes running with him on the shorter training sessions, otherwise following on his motorcycle. That way he could supply water when Ryo needed a drink, be there to massage out cramps, and give his baby a ride home if he ran out of steam.

On top of all that, Dee has allowed himself to be dragged along to visit museums, art galleries, crumbling castles, and historical buildings, none of which had particularly appealed to him, but he’d found he didn’t hate the experience either, and had actually enjoyed quite a bit of it.

But it isn’t all about Dee falling in with whatever Ryo wants; it would be a bit of a one-sided relationship if that were the case

Dee has taught Ryo to ride a motorcycle so they can escape the city more easily without getting so bogged down in traffic. He’s taken his baby to basketball and football games, even ice hockey a time or two. 

They’d both been good swimmers before they met, so that’s another activity they can enjoy together, and Ryo has come to love the stress release of letting his hair down and dancing the night away in crowded, noisy clubs.

Like any good relationship they’re learning from each other and finding their lives enriched in the process. It makes every day an adventure.

The End


End file.
